Third case is a charm
by Smilershipper
Summary: Nicole Richards is the new girl. Everything is fine, great even until her third case on the job. It chills them all to the bone but her more than the others and she just can't figure out why. To top it all off she is falling for her boss, a big no no anywhere let alone the FBI! Beth doesn't exist. Sorry to any Hotch/Beth shippers.
1. The new girl

**Hi guys! this is my first ever fanfic so let me know what you think and how to improve. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own... unfortunately **

**Chapter 1:**

"Who is she?" Rossi asked no one in particular, hoping at least one of the six people sat around the table had the answer.

The same six faces stared back at him blank until Garcia's voice could be heard delivering fact after fact "Nicole Richards, 31, grew up in Sherwood, Oregon with her mother, father and 2 younger brothers until she left in 2000 to study law and psychology at Harvard University, she is single with no children and WOAH she has an IQ even higher than that of boy wonder here with an impressive 196" Both Rossi and Hotch looked slightly impressed while the other five looked a mixture of shocked and afraid at the idea of someone smarter than the genius doctor.

None of them noticed they weren't alone in the room until a voice sounded behind them "aww don't stop there, tell them about my 8years as a prosecutor or my mean forehand in tennis which earned me my scholarship to Harvard" they each turned to see a smirking brunette in the doorway looking back at them.

Derek chuckled and walked over to shake the woman's hand "Derek Morgan , nice to meet you. I'm the guy everyone round here comes to if they're looking for some fun" he was flirting he knew and so did they rest of them, not that they could blame him she was beautiful.

They all thought so; Women and men included in that. Even Hotch. Her hair thrown atop of her head in a messy bun, her eyes shining with too many different colours to count, cheeks bones that looked like they should be in Hollywood and a beautifully heartwarming smile.

She laughed, which had it not been for the smile on her face could easily have been mistaken for a sigh "Pleasure. I'd introduce myself but it seems there's no longer any need" she teased while looking over at Garcia who had the good sense to blush before saying "Penelope Garcia, resident computer genius, busybody and on the way back to her bunker" the other occupants of the room laughed as Garcia shook Nicole's hand and practically ran out of the room.

Next to introduce themselves was Rossi who kept it short and sweet with a name, a handshake and a smile. Followed by JJ and Blake who welcomed the girl, apologised for their friend's behaviour and then left the room to catch up on paperwork. Reid was next commenting on her high IQ and asking her all sorts of questions which she of course knew the answer to making him blush and walk out of the room keeping his head down, wondering how she knew so much. Leaving her with just Hotch and Derek in the room with her. Derek smiled at, while Hotch invited her to his office so they could decide where she would work and discuss her role and her skills. She followed closely behind as he led her along the balcony looking over the bullpen to his office before opening the door and holding it allowing her to enter, closing it behind them.

He sat behind his desk "I'm Aaron Hotchner" he said realising he'd left it quite late to introduce himself "I'm the unit chief and if you have any problems come to me. Erm, do you have your file with you?" And no sooner than he'd asked had she pulled it out of her hand bag and placed it on the desk in front of him. He was silent as he read over occasionally looking surprised or impressed before looking at her "that's a very impressive skill set you've got there, any particular reason you want to join the BAU?" He asked "or the FBI for that matter you were a brilliant prosecutor from the looks of it" he added quickly.

She smiled as though expecting the question because truth is she was and she knew just how to answer it as well, truthfully. "Everyday I would sit at my desk and a new file would come across my desk, another woman raped, or a family murdered and it wasn't enough for me anymore to just stand up and argue that the person was guilty. I realised I wanted to be out there catching the people who did it, I felt that here was where I could really make a difference. Where I could stop the rape or stop the murder before it got to someones like my desk." She paused and looked at him as if to ask if he understood, he nodded and signalled for her to continue "look I know the BAU is a tough place to work, you see things people couldn't even imagine nor would they want to. I know what I'm getting myself into here sir. I swear." she finished.

Hotch looked at her, really looked at her and saw himself all those years ago making the same decision she had "I understand, I've been where you are. Literally. I was a prosecutor too. Ok, be here at 9am tomorrow morning, it will give you time to set up your desk before we brief at 10" he told her.

She stood to leave, thanking him and shaking his hand, she made it to the door before she heard his voice say "oh, and maybe a pair of pants tomorrow huh? A skirts probably not the best clothing device to catch a criminal." He joked.

Laughing as she left this office she caused all the other agents gathered in the bullpen to look up at her in shock, did Hotch just make her laugh? She waved to them as she walked to the elevator, stepping in and making her way home to prepare herself for tomorrow and the rest of her life.


	2. The new girls point of view

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

** Chapter 2**

_"oh, and maybe wear a pair of pants tomorrow huh." _joking he may have been but here she was stood in the middle of her bedroom with every pair of trousers she owns strung all over the bed, trying desperately to decide which ones to wear. She knew she was being ridiculous, that nobody actually gave a damn what she was wearing either way but it her official first day and she wanted to make a good first impression. Well better than the one she had made the day before. Not only did she have to decide on that days clothing but she needed a 'go bag' which meant picking out more outfits. By the time she had decided on a pair of trousers, she had talked herself out of wearing the blouse she had originally picked out and had settled on a simpled red t-shirt type thing with her jacket thrown over it. Opting for her hair down, a thin layer of eye liner and mascara, she left the house and stepped into her red BMW and started her drive to Quantico. Stopping off at her local Starbucks she bought her usual full fat latte, though if you were to look at her you would think everything she consumed was either low or no fat at all.

She arrived in the bullpen 10 minutes later than she had intended to but still earlier than the rest of the team, excluding Agent Hotchner. She looked up to his window, nodding with a smile as she sat at her desk and unpacked the few items she had to place on and in it. The only personal item was a photo of her and her younger brothers, laughing with their arms around each other in Barbados. She looked at the picture and smiled thinking back to the family holiday when she was 19, it was the furthest outside Oregon she had ever gone and she loved it. By the time she had finished reminiscing and filling out her desk it 9:45 and the rest of the team had started filing in. Dave first, closely followed by Alex who smiled at her and took her seat in the desk facing her, Reid and Morgan were next as they laughed together about something the younger man had said. JJ was last apologising for her being late, explaining that Henry, who Nicole assumed was her son, had run up a fever and she had to get a sitter because her husband Will was already at work.

"so Nicole, Derek didn't scare you off yesterday then?" Dave laughed and Morgan winked at her.

"No, it will take more than a man to scare me off" she replied cockily yet nervously as she blushed looking down at her desk

"you hear that Morgan she's not afraid of you, you're going to have to try a different tactic with this one." Rossi replied as he walked up to Hotch's office.

Although she was laughing along with them, Nicole did feel slightly insulted that they were talking about her as though she were a piece of meat. Alex must have sensed this because she looked over at her and said "don't worry they start to back off after you've been here for a while."

"good because I really don't think future employers would look too kindly upon being fired for having broken a coworkers nose" she joked, Derek looked mock offended while the others laughed.

"But it's such a pretty nose" he stated, covering it with his hand as though protecting it.

"or anything to that effect" Nicole added causing them all to look over at Derek with a smirk as though to say "_she is not one to mess with" _he just smiled and looked at paperwork in front of him.

Nicole heard a door open from up on the balcony, she'd assumed it was Rossi leaving the office that was until she saw the blonde hair of the 'computer genius' Garcia going into the office. _hmm when did she get here_ Nicole thought.

The three left his office shortly after looking down at the rest of them "conference room" Hotch said in a tone that brooked no arguing. Though she doubted he knew how to speak in any other way if she were honest. She quickly pulled herself out of her chair and followed the rest of her team into the room, and the first thing she saw was the bodies of 4 brunette women, all looking around 25-30 in age. _Great psycho number one and I happen to fit his victimology perfectly, _she almost chuckled to herself but caught it before it managed to escape her.

"4 women in Louisville, found wrapped in plastic and left near surprisingly public places, Sara Lopez, 29 found three weeks ago in an alley that backs onto a restaurant, cause of death looks to be stabbing. Lots of signs of sexual assault. Victims number two, Rebecca Lewis, 31, found 4 days later however this time our creep left her in a dumpster 2 minutes from the local mall, she was out taking a run when she was killed, she also showed lots of signs of sexual assault. Our next victim was found just over a week ago, left on a bench. Anna Felsher, aged 30, married with no children but she was expecting when she was killed. Again COD stabbing and lots of sexual assault. Latest Vic is a Louise Watkins aged 25, murdered on her way home from the bar where she worked part time, he didn't even attempt to hide this one. Wrapped her up and dumped" Garcia stated as the room stayed silent processing the information.

Nicole was the first to speak "he doesn't need to move them, he spends no time with them other than while raping them, each girl died the night he got to them."

"I agree" that was Rossi "he must get off on the public positioning of the bodies, that must be what fuels him and if he were to just leave them where he killed them he wouldn't get the satisfaction he was seeking"

"He gets off on the chaos he is causing, the panic and the fear" Hotch stated. "Wheels up in 20 this guy will already be looking for his next victim."

The he team followed behind him each collecting their go bags making any calls they needed to letting any family member know they wouldn't be home that night. While Nicole made her way straight to the jet, go bag in hand and gun and badge strapped to her waist. She took her seat and stared out of the window waiting for the team to join her, thinking about her case and why he moved them. Why risk getting caught? But like Hotch said its a power thing. She didn't realise anybody else was on the plane until Derek hadn't taken the seat next to her.

"Somebody's eager" he teased lightheartedly.

"I just didn't want to be the last person here on day one" she told him.

She took their time as an opportunity to study the man in front of her. He was certainly attractive, nobody could deny it, his muscular build that would have any woman melting at is feet. A sparkling smile that could literally make a whole room freeze and dark brown eyes. Yep, he was definitely gorgeous but also definitely not her type. She wondered briefly if she was the only woman to ever have that thought.

"You done checking me out?" He teased as he felt her eyes on him, knowing she wasn't actually checking him out just sizing him up.

She blushed, nodding and looked out the window while he laughed at the filtered actions but also at the fact she didn't deny it and wondered why when even he knew it wasn't true.

The rest of the team joined them on the plane shortly after, discussing the case passing ideas back and forth; Garcia occasionally updating them on their victims private lives every now and then. Hotch assigned them all a task; He and Nicole were to check out the latest crime scene, JJ and Reid the first crime scene, Rossi the third and Morgan the second both with local PD. They would then meet at the station set up and go from there.

The rest of the journey was spent in silence and Nicole took this as a chance to get a handle on her team if she could.

JJ was first. The beautiful blonde just sat staring out the window opposite, the team trusted and respected her very much that was clear and she appeared to be very good at her job. She was hidden and closed off but no more so than herself so who was she to judge. The engagement ring and wedding ring which she constantly spun around her finger showed just how much she loved he husband, almost as though the motion would keep her safe. She was loyal that much was obvious and very smart in her own right. Nicole could see the two women getting along very well.

Next to her was Rossi, experienced in both this field and the field that is women she'd have a bet. He had so much joy and life in his eyes for a person that had been doing this job as long as he had which surprised her considering the things he saw on a daily basis. He was a handsome man or at least he would have been had he been 20 years younger and Nicole could see why he was so knowledgable on the female species.

Alex Blake. She was difficult for Nicole to read in fact she barely got a read on her at all. Quiet but good. Guarded but loyal and loving, trustworthy and determined. A woman very much like herself, the kind of woman she could see herself being.

Reid, hmmm Reid, such a young man to be so good at this job, to be so knowledgable about things nobody would know. Sure she was smarter than him technically but she didn't use it like he did, as though it was a defence mechanism and she was definitely not as socially awkward though she can imagine he'd used to be a lot worse. She didn't even want to imagine the things that he had seen and could still see thanks to his eidetic memory. She shuddered just thinking about it.

Finally was Hotch. His face was so cold, so stoic, but his eyes were a different story. They were warm and kind, they were the kind of eyes you wanted to stare into and get lost in. She knew their was pain there and lots of it, she'd seen articles about him and the reaper and they broke her heart while reading them. To see the man in front of her and see what a good man he was broke her heart even more. He was beautiful in a way you wouldn't describe, the broken vulnerable way and yet strong and superior at the time. Which is exactly what he was. Her superior. And she just thought of him as beautiful. Not good. Not good at all. She averted her eyes quickly but couldn't help glancing back to find his eyes already on her. He was trouble, she could see it, see herself falling for him and fast. _No Nicole, you're here to do a job. STOP IT!. _

They were only in Louisville for two before they caught the guy with his next victim, still alive, not yet hurt enough to be scarred which she saw as a win. The guy was never going to take long to find though, he wasn't exactly the brightest of sparks and well they were some of the greatest minds in the country. When they arrived back at the bullpen she watched at the team left quickly, probably dying for a night in their own bed. The team except for Dave and Hotch, she watched as they made their way up to their offices and wondered why neither man had nothing to rush home to.


	3. And it begins

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

**Kind of a filler chapter, it will get more interesting in the next chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

She had been working with the BAU for just over three weeks now and already they'd solved two cases, cases which the local PD had been trying to solve for months. They hadn't lost anybody, from the time they arrived to the moment they stepped back on the jet to go home nobody had died and to Nicole, to the whole team for that matter, that was something to be proud of. Something to smile about. Apparently Derek agreed because the evening the got back from her second case on the job he invited her to the bar with the team.

"Hey Richards, fancy a night hitting up the bars with yours truly and the rest of the team. Well the rest of the team excluding Hotch and Rossi?" He asked flashing her his trademark smile, knowing it could get women to do just about anything.

"Sure, just let me finish up this file and then I'm all yours" with a quick glance over and a smile, but focusing on the task at hand. The last thing she needed to do was fall behind on paperwork two cases in; that was unacceptable even in her eyes.

20 minutes later she had signed off on her last file and made her way up to Hotch's office to hand him her files but paused in her tracks when she heard him on the phone "ok buddy, I'll be home soon I promise. I love you too" after hearing him hang up, she knocked before being told to enter the office.

"Richards hi, what can I do for you?" He asked as he placed the recover down and gestured to the file in her hand.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to hand you my case report before I headed out with the rest of the guys" she told him, noticing his shocked face at how quickly she had filed the report which he expressed to her.

"Already? We only got back 2 hours ago if that." Sounding both impressed and slightly worried at the same time "everything ok?"

"Yeah everything's fine, I just didn't want to start falling behind now otherwise it will become a habit one I do not need nor want" she told him honestly, not caring how sad or boring it made her sound. She handed him the file and began to inspect his office as he read over it a few minutes later she looked up at him again when she heard him chuckle, her eyebrow raising in question.

"Its like reading a report off Reid. Everything single detail recorded accurately, to the nearest second, centimetre. It's slightly refreshing if I'm honest, that someone other than Reid is this attentive " he said with a dimpled smile. She couldn't take her eyes off them, they were so out of character for his strong masculine face and yet fit him so perfectly.

"How old is your son?" She blurted and at seeing his surprise quickly tried to cover "sorry I errr.. I heard you talking on the phone. I was just wondering" her eyes darting around the small office finding everything but his face.

"He's 8 almost 9, growing up to fast for my liking, doesn't even need tucking in anymore" he sulked, causing Nicole to laugh slightly.

"I know exactly what you mean, my five year old niece feels the need to remind me everyday she's a big girl and that I don't need to help her with her toys. Annoys the hell out of me, I need to feel like i still have a use" with an almost childlike pout until they both heard from the bullpen.

"Nicole. You comin or what?" It was Morgan, she held up her finger signalling one more minute, but Hotch looked up at her.

"You can go this is absolutely fine, go unwind with the rest of the team. It will help you even if you don't think you need it" he told her with a smile.

She left his office with a wave, grabbed her bag and left the building heading for the bar chatting happily with JJ about how long it had been since they had both been out. There were numerous eyes following the two beautiful ladies those of their male colleagues within the FBI, enjoying the view, that was until they noticed the glare Aaron Hoctner was sending their ways. Luckily though neither woman noticed so each of the men was safe from any bodily harm Hotch knew each of them was capable of causing.

It was about six maybe seven hours later and Nicole was more than ready for going home, she had been hit on by almost every guy in ch bar they visited and groped more times than she'd like to count. She told the team she was leaving, to stop them from worrying and started the walk back to her apartment. Had she been more drunk than she was she would have taken a cab but it seemed like an unnecessary cost. It was a warm night and it wasn't raining, as she walked along the street she noticed just how quiet it was. It was almost calming, listening to the ways the trees swayed in the in the gentle wind and the occasional music she heard coming from inside a bar or restaurant.

She was almost halfway home when she saw a figure up ahead, it didn't look at all familiar and was definitely male. She could feel the man looking at her the closer she got and was contemplating crossing the road so as to avoid any conflict before he turned and walked into the bar next door. She quickened her pace as she walked past that same bar and constantly checked behind her to make sure she wasn't being followed.

It was 12:30pm by time she had made it home. Bedtime. She dressed into a oversized tshirt, made sure she drank some water to keep any potential hangover at bay and made her way to bed. All the work she had been putting in and all the drinking and dancing she had done that night had taken every last ounce of energy Nicole had left and she was asleep almost as soon as her head hit her pillow.

She was so exhausted she hadn't even dreamt, well of course she knee she had to but she didn't remember it, making the ringing phone was even more annoying that it would usually be. Hocth's name flashed across the screen and she didn't have to answer to know it was a case. She pressed the answer button "hello."

"Nicole sorry to wake you so early, but we got a bad one and it's just on our doorstep. I need you at the BAU in 30minutes at the most" he said before hanging without even a 'see you soon'.

As she placed the phone down she saw exactly how early 'early' was 5:45. _Seriously? You got to be kidding me. _She dragged herself out from underneath her covers and into the shower, throwing on the first thing in her closet that looked decent. It was going to be a long day and if she were going to survive it she would need coffee and lots of it. However what she didn't know was that the long day was just the beginning.


	4. The Disaster Looms

Disclaimer  
Chapter 3

Nicole arrived at the office just after 6:15 and was cursing both her boss and the son of a bitch whose murdering spree had caused her to lose sleep. Any other day and she wouldn't even be awake by now, she felt like committing murder and was seriously hoping that the coffee she had purchased that morning would help to both take her up and cheer her up for everyone's sake. When she entered the bullpen she couldn't see any of the team and wondered for a minute where they were until she saw Garcia heading for the conference room following closely behind.

"Sorry Sir, took me longer than I expected at this time to get here" she said as she quickly took her seat, so as not to waste anymore time.

Hotch looked up "it's fine we were just getting started now anyway" as he looked expectantly at Garcia.

"Right yeah, 7 bodies found in the last two weeks, each killed in their own sick way this being the reason why local Pd have only just felt the need to invite us in on this one, the link was really not clear" she explained "our only connection being the "burial site" where they were found which would be in the Manassas Battlefield National Park, all found in shallow graves. Victim number one was 19year old Rebecca Weller, went missing on her morning run, stabbed repeatedly, 35 stab wounds in total, victim number two, 45 year old Robert Harding, last seen by the cleaners at his work place, shot at close range once through the chest killing him instantly. Number three was our oldest vic and was 62 year old Pauline Fletcher, retired and was last seen walking her dog, dog hasn't been found and she was strangled with our killers bare hands, number four was also stabbed but way less overkill with only 4 stab wounds and this was 32 year old Nicola Keaton. Victim number five otherwise known as 24 year old Jacob Riley, last seen on his way from the lab where he was training appeared to have been ran over at a very high speed, as in racecar driving speed which fractured his skull causing him to die. Our sixth victim was beaten to death and this was 27 year old Michael Burns, he was last seen by his kickboxing trainer and I'm not expert but this has to mean our unsub is packing some serious strength. and if you flick to our last victim this poor guy was burned to death and had his teeth removed previously hence the reason they haven't yet been able to identify him" she finished with.

"Other than their location what else links these guys together cause baby girl even we need more to go off than this" Derek said sliding back and forth between the photos looking for any sign that would help them.

Rossi looked up "Are they even sure this is just one killer, it could be a gang, it could be coincidence, what the hell do we even have to go off here"

Nicole was next "This guy doesn't have a victimology, that makes him dangerous, he's it looking for anyone in particular he's just looking for this kill. No sexual component to any of the crimes unless the stab wounds are a sign of impotence. I mean he did only use the knife on the women" she said looking around the room as if to be proven wrong and Hotch didn't disappoint.

"Normally I'd agree with everything you just said, but this guy he's killing anyone and everyone. There is no component he doesn't have a reason other than that he can and he will because he can. I mean he not only managed to take down a kick boxer but best him to death, looking at Michael burns that couldn't have been easy"

"Well then they're random killings, he doesn't sought them out, he doesn't stalk them, he doesn't know anything about them. I mean personally if I was this guy I'd have took down the kick boxer with my car. The only one that seems personal is the poor soul who was burned to become unrecognisable" Blake said, and Nicole had to agree with her.

"Ok, we'll take two cars and drive up, Dave you drive one and take Reid, Morgan and JJ with you and heD straight to the crime scene. I'll take the other with Blake and Richards we will head to the station, Garcia you stay here and keep us updated on what you can. We could probably cope with driving home if we need a sleep but we will set up with local PD" Hocth said as he gathered his papers and made his way to his office.

Nicole made her way out of the conference room, grabbed her coffee drinking what remained before throwing the cup in the bin and made her way down to where the cars were parked to wait for the rest of team. She was just at the cars when she realised she wasn't the first one there and had been beaten by Hotch, who had decided to speak to Jack in private not expecting anyone to come down so quickly. "Sorry buddy, hopefully the case won't take too long but hopefully I'll be coming to sleep at home and might be there occasionally for breakfast" he paused listening to his sons reply "I can't promise you that buddy. Just know that I love you and I'll be home as soon as I can and then me and you will spend a day in the park and then ice cream huh?" Another pause "okay buddy, I love you too" and he hung up the phone.

He heard a voice behind him, "Hey, I thought you went to your office I didn't think anyone would be down here yet" he turned to see Nicole.

" yeah I thought I'd get down here and speak to him in private but apparently you always sneak up on me when I'm talking to him" he joked, however with his serious tone Nicole missed it.

"oh I'm so sorry, I didn't realise it really wasn't my intention to impose" she would have continued of fuss and ramble before she heard him chuckle and glared at him, only making him laugh harder. A sound which she realised she liked very very much indeed. Case Nicole, you're going on a case. People are dying wipe these thoughts from your mind now.

"Sorry I realise my jokes don't always come off very well" he said with a small smile which she returned, completely unaware that he was having some very similar thoughts about her. He shook his head as he saw the team approaching and climbed in the drivers side of the car, Nicole following suit into the passenger side with Blake in the back getting started on their journey, which was going to lead a lot of changes and could possibly be one of he worst cases they had ever seen.


End file.
